Bulk propellant is first cut into slabs (approximately 1 .times. 5 .times. 1/4 or 1/2 inch) and the slabs are placed into the remote controlled apparatus of the present invention to be cut into the desired "dog bone" shape for mechanical property testing.
When cutting solid propellants for such mechanical property testing it is hazardous to the operator to be in the vicinity of the cutting operation, particularly, during the standard guillotine cutting operation. There is a constant possibility of fire or explosion while cutting solid propellants.